


Honey Honour

by 72yizhong



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong
Summary: ◎金枪，即吉尔伽美什×迪卢木多◎上次R18复健翻车了，这次再来试试（其实我还是写翻车了）◎尝试妄想已久的背入式（。





	Honey Honour

Honey Honour

即使吉尔伽美什获得了肉体，却仍不是圣杯所认同范围内的“人类”，因此无法正常从英灵殿中召唤出从者，然而吉尔伽美什依旧抓住了规则的漏洞——他召唤出了黑泥中的英灵。

即使那也许称不上是英灵了。

 

英灵是由其生前的功绩，后世的信仰，以及本人的夙愿所构成，在第四次圣杯战争之中，作为Lancer的迪卢木多·奥迪那其人“尽忠”的愿望被人为毁灭，三位一体的平衡由此打破。  
也是基于这个原因，迪卢木多·奥迪那才能被吉尔伽美什召唤，再一次作为从者现世。

“你这副样子，真像是蝼蚁啊，”吉尔伽美什钳住迪卢木多的下颔，迫使单膝跪地的从者以一种仰视的姿态望向他，“被区区凡人毁掉了身为英灵的意义，你作为英雄的骄傲与尊严呢！？”  
回答吉尔伽美什的只有金色眼眸中浊浪翻涌的的凝望。  
“再一次献上自己的忠诚吗……”吉尔伽美什收紧了手指，“这个愿望的存在与实现，都由本王来赐予你！”

这是属于战士的脊背，他们的身后，从来只会留给自己最信任的人。  
吉尔伽美什的手指从迪卢木多的后颈开始，沿着皮肉下凹凸的脊柱滑动，最终停在两人交合的地方。  
“唔——”敏感的地方被再度刺激，迪卢木多发出短促的呻吟，那声音随即被他扼杀在柔软的鹅毛枕中。  
“怎么？才恢复了一点理智而已，第一反映竟然是害羞吗？”王的嗤笑贴着肌肤传来，那双手臂锢住迪卢木多的腰腹，引导他用无力到微抖的双臂支起上半身来。  
“御主……”迪卢木多因为姿势的变换而下意识地收缩着肌肉，肠壁几乎要将它紧紧包裹的炽热欲望在脑海中描绘出来。  
“记住我，迪卢木多，”吉尔伽美什的声音从背后响起，“不止是你的眼睛，用你的身体，你的灵魂，永远铭记我的名字——吉尔伽美什，无论是落满尘埃的过去，熠熠闪烁的如今，还是正在萌生的未来，都只有我，才能赐予与你相配的荣光。”  
然后是接踵而至大开大合的顶弄，迪卢木多的意识几乎要涣散，但是却有一种告知，渐渐清晰，抵达了深至内心的地方。  
“是，我的王。”


End file.
